Clowns 3D: Music by Slash
Clowns 3D: Music by Slash was one of the seven haunted mazes that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 2014 (Hollywood). It was located in the Mummy Queue. Description Legendary guitarist and horror aficionado, Slash, has teamed up with Halloween Horror Nights to bring a frightening new sound to this original 3D maze. Welcome to Clowns 3D: Music by Slash, where you will experience a mind-blowing, sensory overload of your darkest fears. A dilapidated roadside attraction that was once a thriving ice cream factory awaits you. Once you step through the funhouse doors, you quickly realize this establishment is run by psychotic clowns who have murderous designs on their unsuspecting patrons. This place is really a hellish torture chamber and the key ingredient in their twisted desserts...is you! Story We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special message from SWEET LICKS THE CLOWN. “Hurry…hurry…hurry! Today & today only, get your free ice cream with every ticket to Sweet Licks Family Fun Center & Ice Cream Emporium! …that’s right boys and girls…FREE ICE CREAM…Delicious and nutritious, ALL NATURAL..HIGH PROTEIN…get some yummies for your tummies…turn that frown upside down with a tasty treat! Sweet Licks Frozen Clown Pops! It’s all FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Hurry down to Sweet Licks Family Fun Center & Ice Cream Emporium! Just step inside and the fun begins! Get yours before they’re all gone!” Hard times have fallen on Sweet Licks the Clown, the proprietor of “Sweet Licks Family Fun Center and Ice Cream Emporium.” The country’s obsession with low-calorie diet fads have crippled the formerly successful ice cream factory/roadside attraction. Sweet Licks’ failing company is down to just 2 employees, his mentally challenged son Bubba, and his psychologically damaged daughter Cutty. With Sweet Lick’s company teetering on the verge of bankruptcy, something drastic must be done to save the family business! But you can never keep a clown down for long and Sweet Licks has come up with an ingenious plan to pump some life into his slumping sales. The solution? A fabulous publicity stunt that will generate renewed interest in his moribund company. FREE ICE CREAM!!!! For one day only, Sweet Licks is offering free tickets to his amusement center and free ice cream for all! What the unsuspecting public doesn’t know is Sweet Lick’s publicity stunt is really a murderous plot to create a new brand of “All Natural High Protein” ice cream using people as the key ingredient! But who will serve Sweet Licks’ ice cream? The United States is experiencing a “clown crisis” with trade membership at an all time low! But Sweet Licks has a plan for this, too: create a new clown work force by stitching together the discarded body parts of his human victims! With hordes of hungry guests already lining up, the irresistible temptation of free ice cream has proved to be the perfect trap! I SCREAM….YOU SCREAM…WE ALL SCREAM FOR…ICE CREAM! Experience The maze begins with guests entering the twisted hallways of the Sweet Licks Frozen Clown Pops factory, where the clowns have hung up portraits and mannequins of themselves. A few of the clowns (as well as Sweet Licks, Bubba and Cutty) lurk here, jumping out and attacking visitors. Guests then reach the factory, where an old ice cream truck and Cutty and Bubba wait. After escaping Bubba, guests enter the factory to find a massive freezer filled with hanging corpses and mutilated body parts, frozen and covered in blood along with barrels of ice cream with the names of their disturbing flavors written on them. Sweet Licks will burst out, wielding a chainsaw. After escaping, guests find a bathroom with cages filled with people, two women vomiting in toilets and sinks, toilets, and urinals filled with vomit and candy. Sweet Licks is shown to gorge the victims with his human ice cream until they are fat and eventually burst and die. He then stores the bodies and the vomit to use in his ice cream. He stores the disgusting ingredients in his "Vomitorium” sewer, which also houses Vomit Monsters that attack the visitors. Guests then find the torture chambers, where Cutty, Bubba, and Sweet Licks are electrocuting, torturing and harvesting organs from people (some of them still alive). Corpses line the walls and hang from the ceiling, and Sweet Licks uses a chainsaw to cut in half a still-living man. Upon exiting the torture chambers, guests are almost run over by a car full of Sweet Lick's clown workers. Sweet Licks jumps out for one final attack before the maze ends. Soundtrack Sweet Licks (Music from Clowns 3D) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood mazes Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2014 (Hollywood) Category:Original Houses Category:3-D Houses